Never Less Than Beautiful
by whatwasthatbob
Summary: When Blaine looks into the mirror, all he sees are rolls of fat and stretch marks. And even though Kurt has reminded him time and time again that he's beautiful, sometimes, insecurities just won't disappear.


**Warnings: **chubby!sub!Blaine, dom!kurt, angst, boys in love

_This is a sequel to my previous story "I'm Not Beautiful Anymore." You don't have to read it to understand this one, but I do still strongly suggest you read it first._

* * *

It wasn't brought up again until two weeks later.

Blaine had spent those two weeks in pure bliss. His Dom was home; he was there and taking care of him, and Blaine felt as though he could finally breathe again. As cliché as it was, without Kurt, Blaine just felt lost and empty, and it was when his insecurities were able to take over.

Blaine hadn't thought much about his weight since the day Kurt had come home. The thoughts were still there, they still lingered underneath when he was alone. The consistent thought that he wasn't good enough for Kurt anymore, that Kurt deserved better than some chubby boyfriend, still lingered beneath the surface. But when Kurt would home him to his chest and whisper beautiful into his ear before the fell asleep, well, Blaine couldn't help but believe him.

But Blaine wasn't having a good day. He'd gotten into a fight that morning with his dad – again – about his choice of studying music at NYU instead of something that would provide him with a "real" job. He'd been tense since the morning, and now he couldn't decide on an outfit to wear on his and Kurt's date. The date that Kurt was picking him up for in two minutes.

Blaine stood in front of his closet, staring at his clothes in disdain. Half the outfits didn't fit him right now, and the other half weren't what he wanted to wear. He spun around, intending to check in his dresser for a shirt, when he stopped at the sight of himself in the mirror.

He scowled at himself. _(Look at you. Look at the way your skin rolls over the top of your jeans, how did you even manage to get them buttoned? And what are those marks on your stomach? Are those stretch marks? No wonder you can't find anything to wear, you're too fate to fit into anything. Who would want someone that looks like you?)_

Blaine was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't hear his phone buzz, or the door opening downstairs a minute later, or the footsteps on the stairs, or the creak as his door opened. It wasn't until he felt a hand on his shoulder that Blaine broke out of his mind, turning his head to come face to face with beautiful glasz eyes.

"Blaine?"

Blaine looked at Kurt, worry lines etched into his face. His eyes fluttered closed at the soft touch of hands against his cheek, wiping away a stray tear that Blaine didn't realize had fallen.

"What's wrong sweetheart?"

The softness of Kurt's voice almost made Blaine break down and start sobbing. He shook his head slightly, eyes looking past Kurt's and to the wall as he spoke. "Nothing."

_(Liar. Stop lying to Kurt. Now he'll definitely never want you.) _Blaine swallowed harshly, trying to will away the bad thoughts that were managing to creep back in again after two weeks of silence.

Kurt raised an eyebrow, turning Blaine's head until he was forced to look at him. As Blaine met Kurt's gaze, he felt guilt coil tightly in his stomach and had to resist the urge to throw up. He _hated _lying to Kurt. There was nothing worse,

"I can't decide what to wear," Blaine whispered, trying to assuage his guilt, but it only worked a little. He was still lying to Kurt. _(Good subs don't lie to their Doms.)_

A smile tugged at the side of Kurt's mouth at hearing the problem. "Well, that's why you have a boyfriend who works at Vogue." Kurt winked, bopping Blaine on the noise before skipping into Blaine's closet.

"Now what were you thinking of wearing?" Kurt called back to Blaine.

"Uhm, nothing," Blaine responded absentmindedly as he sat down against the headboard, pulling his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them.

Kurt laughed, walking out of the closet with a sweater and cardigan on a hanger. "As much as I love it when you're naked, I'd imagine the patrons at the restaurant where going to would prefer it if you were clothed."

Blaine smiled a little, watching Kurt walk over to him and sit down on the bed. He held out a familiar red cardigan.

"How about this?"

Tears pooled in Blaine eyes and he tightened his hands around his legs, trying to disappear into the bedding. He remembered this cardigan, he _loved _this cardigan. It was the cardigan he'd wore the first time he told Kurt he loved him. And now, instead of making him smile every time he saw it, all it did was make him want to cry.

Blaine shook his head, trying not to let the sadness show on his face, but Kurt was too smart for that. Kurt had always been able to read through the different masks Blaine would put up, and today was no exception.

"Hey, hey…" Kurt soothed, tossing the cardigan to the side of the bed and pulling Blaine into his arms. He stroked the back of Blaine's neck, playing with the few curls that were there. "Tell me what's wrong," Kurt said softly, but Blaine could detect the underlying command there.

Blaine nuzzled his face into Kurt's neck, unfurling his arms from his legs and curling them against Kurt's waist instead, pulling them tighter together.

Blaine breathed shakily, and his voice wavered when he spoke. "I can't wear that cardigan."

"That's perfectly fine, Beautiful. Can you tell me why?"

A few tears escaped his eyes when Kurt called him beautiful. It was just like that night from two weeks ago. The voices in his head telling him he wasn't beautiful, that he was too fat, were overwhelming and drowning out anything Kurt said.

"Because I'm too fat to fit into it," Blaine spat out, sobs beginning to cut through him.

Kurt simply shushed him, pulling Blaine fully into his lap and holding his head to his chest, whispering comforting words.

"You're so beautiful, Blaine. You're not fat, or ugly, or chubby, or any other ridiculous names that you call yourself. You're simply beautiful. And you're mine. My beautiful, beautiful boy."

Kurt's words simply made Blaine cry harder, overwhelmed by everything Kurt was telling him. The voice in his head calling him fat and ugly was starting to lessen, Kurt's soft voice penetrating Blaine's thoughts instead. He grasped the back of Kurt's shirt, trying to crawl even further into Kurt and the warm ball of safety and comfort that he provided.

Kurt pulled away slightly, ignoring the soft whine of protest from Blaine. He pushed Blaine's shoulders down, forcing him to lie down on the bed. Kurt slipped his jacket off, letting it fall to the floor, before climbing on the bed and laying his body down so he was covering Blaine.

Blaine's breathe caught at the feeling of Kurt's body covering his. His sobs had stopped, a few stray tears still falling down his cheeks. But he couldn't focus on anything but the feeling of Kurt, of his Dom, completely covering his body and telling him who he belonged to.

"Kurt…" Blaine stuttered out, eyes fluttering closed. He couldn't focus on anything, his mind finally quiet as he simply lay under Kurt, letting him do whatever he wanted.

"I want you to listen to me very carefully, Beautiful," Kurt whispered harshly into Blaine's ear. He placed a soft kiss to Blaine's neck, sucking on his pulse point and only pulling away once the skin there turned dark.

"Close your eyes," Kurt breathed against his skin, hands trailing over Blaine's stomach and resting on his hips.

Blaine listed immediately, letting his eyes closed as he relaxed into the feeling of Kurt surrounding him.

"I want you to focus on nothing but my voice and my hands. Can you do that for me, Beautiful?"

"Yes, Kurt." Blaine breathed, muscles loosening as he relaxed further into the bed.

"Good boy. You're my very good boy, Blaine."

Blaine hummed at the words, a small smile forming on his lips. Kurt's hands started massaging his stomach, kneading at the muscles that were hidden underneath as he placed soft kisses across Blaine's chest.

"I love you sweetheart," murmured Kurt, taking one of his nipples into his mouth and sucking.

Blaine moaned as sudden pleasure rushed through his body. Kurt's hands traced up his sides, thumbs rubbing soothing circles into his skin.

"And you're beautiful. When I look at you, I don't see anything about you that is fat or ugly or wrong in anyway. You want to know what I see?"

Blaine nodded, skin burning wherever Kurt's hands touched.

"I see my beautiful, perfect sub. And you know me, Blaine. I don't settle for anything less than perfect in my life. "

Blaine was floating, Kurt's words and soft touches allowing his mind to drift. He felt drunk off the feeling of Kurt, like they were flying in their own little bubble wrapped around each other. Every sense was attuned to Kurt, and he couldn't feel anything but his Dom. He could hear the soft murmur of Kurt's words, but he wasn't listening to them. The words 'perfect' and 'beautiful' were all his mind could focus on, the words seeping into his brain and finding a home there. Blaine could _feel_ the love radiating off of Kurt traveling underneath his skin and resting deep inside his bones.

Blaine didn't realize Kurt had rolled off of him and laid down next to him on the bed. He didn't feel his body get turned so he was curled against Kurt's chest, as he was still too far gone.

Kurt smiled down at Blaine, one hand rubbing circles into Blaine's back as he waited for him to come back to him.

It was twenty minutes before Blaine came back to awareness. His eyes fluttered open, and he the familiar smell of Kurt. Kurt looked down at him when he felt arms tighten around his waist.

"Welcome back,"

Blaine smiled, nuzzling his face into Kurt's chest and breathing deeply, letting Kurt's words wash over him.

"I love you, Kurt," Blaine whispered, letting his eyes fall closed again.

"I love you too, Beautiful."

* * *

This is what comes about when I'm eating cake late at night. Hope you liked it!


End file.
